ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Their Whole Rivalry
Plot In a flashback, Ben is following Callerback as Feedback. Feedback shoots a blast of electricity at Callerback, but misses. Callerback shoots a stun laser at Feedback, but Feedback absorbs the shot. Feedback fires the absorbed laser shot at Callerback who teleports away before that can hit him. Callerback teleports back; Ben turns back to normal. Callerback shoots four lasers at Ben, which are all blocked by Gwen`s mana shield. Callerback teleports away again and Ben and Gwen go in the Rustbucket, wondering who that was. In the present, Callerback asks Ben and Rook for help. After the theme song, Callerback says his ten robots were stolen. Ben and Rook refuse to help him, when they get a call from Grandpa Max that Rook`s Proto-TRUK was taken. They decide to team up. Ben decides to go Wildmutt and help sniff it out, but accidentally turned into Four Arms. Callerback decides to use his pet Vulpimancer to find the robots and Proto-TRUK. The Vulpimancer sniffs to his desert, but his sensers are too filled with sand. Ben tries to go Wildmutt again, but this time accidentally turns into Echo Echo. Rock monsters emerge from the sand, as do mutant cacti. Robot replicas of Kickin` Hawk`s Species also ambush Ben, Rook, and Callerback. Echo Echo multiplies and erodes the rock monsters with sound. Rook uses his Proto-Tool as a sword to cut the mutant cacti. Callerback kicks the Kickin` Hawk`s Species robots, as his Vulpimancer tears apart the rest of the Kickin` Hawk robots. The Vulpimancer is on another trail, but falls down a hole. Rook, Echo Echo, and Callerback follow. An army of rock monsters, robot cacti, and Kickin` Hawk robots are led by one of Psyphon`s species. Rook says not to make any sounds so they can sneak attack them. The Omnitrix turns Ben back to normal as the whole army hears the Omnitrix time out. The Psyphon`s species orders the monsters to attack them. Rook spots the Proto-TRUK and Ben spots Callerback`s robot army. Rook jumps on the enemies` heads to get to his Proto-TRUK. Rook runs all the monsters over and Callerback teleports to his robot army, which has been shut down. Callerback says they need electricity to reoperate them. Ben goes Feedback to give them electricity; he transfers the robot Kickin` Hawks` electricity to charge the robots. With all the Psyphon`s species` minions defeated, the Plumbers arrest Psyphon. Before Callerback can be arrested, he teleports his robot army and his Vulpimancer somewhere. In order to plug up the hole, Manny and Helen plug up the hole with rocks, which doesn`t take long. Major Events *Current Ben and Rook meet Callerback face to face *It is revealed that Ben and Rook have a grudge against Callerback, but Rook`s grudge is unknown *Manny and Helen appear in Omniverse *It is revealed Callerback has a pet Vulpimancer *Another one of Kickin Hawk`s and Feedback`s Species is seen Characters *Ben (present and flashback) *Rook *Gwen (flashback) *Grandpa Max Villans *Callerback (present and flashback) *Small robot army (present and flashback) *Conductoid Aliens Used *Four Arms (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildmutt) *Echo Echo (accidental transformation; selected alien was Wildmutt) *Feedback (present and flashback) Category:Nazamaian Episodes Category:Callerback Arc Category:Episodes